Safely securing cargo is particularly useful in a highly mobile society. In the trucking industry, for example, cargo securing devices run from simple ropes to complex ratcheting strap systems. In securing lighter cargo, braided cord or bungee cord is often utilized. Much to the consternation of non-professionals, lengths of cord purchased often do not match the user's immediate needs and thus require the user to cut purchased cord to a desired length. After the job, the user is often left with a pile of cords each having a different length that will be unsuitable for any but a specific task. As a result, much of the cord is then thrown away or wasted. In other examples, a user may utilize an assortment of bungee cords having different lengths to secure cargo, tarps, and the like. However, in many instances, an appropriately sized bungee cord is not available despite having such an assortment. In those instances, a user may attempt to shorten the length of a bungee cord by wrapping the bungee cord repeatedly around an anchor or some other wrap point. Wrapping the bungee in this way often results in an inadequately tensioned hook, which may result in inadvertently releasing the load or cargo being secured. In other instances, a user may attempt to overstretch the bungee cord to accommodate a desired length that may result in hook or bungee failure. In a worst case scenario, a failing bungee cord may “snap” violently causing injury to a user or damage to cargo.
While many attempts to resolve this problem have been proposed and tested, conventional solutions remain difficult to adjust and configure. As such, cable adjusting devices are presented herein.